ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lala McKnight
Esmeralda McKnight (born June 20, 1989) better known by her ring name Lala McKnight, is an American professional wrestler and valet. She is most known for being the sister of The Reprobate. Early life Birth and teen years Esmeralda is the daughter of Kayla McKnight, the mother of former GWF wrestler The Reprobate. It is unknown if they are half-siblings or full siblings, though it is implied that they share the same father. Esmeralda's mother had abandoned The Reprobate shortly after his birth in October 1973, and had moved to New York to pursue a modeling career. Kayla then became pregnant with Esmeralda, and she was born in 1989. Esmeralda was raised in Newark, New Jersey in the 1990s, and by the age of 12, her brother was already an independent wrestling sensation. Having been a fan of wrestling all her life, and then finding out that her brother whom she had never met was a wrestler, she wished to one day meet him. In elementary school, Esmeralda achieved good grades and was well behaved. By the age of 13, however, her growing pains were evident. At the height of The Reprobate's wrestling popularity in the north east for being a vicious, careless and manipulative heel, she two had developed a careless and rebellious attitude. He had become her idol and mentor from afar, and she had developed an obsession with him. It was during this phase of her life that her artistic dynamic was in its infancy, blossoming and transforming her in to a completely different, and eccentric personality. Professional wrestling career Premiere Wrestling Alliance (2010) At the age of 19, Esmeralda decided that she would become a wrestler. Much like her brother, her artistic personality aided her in developing interesting ring attires and a character. From then on, she would go by the name Lala McKnight. When The Reprobate won the GWF World Interbrand Championship, Lala decided that one day, she would come in to contact with her brother, and she would reunite her family. This all came to a head in June 2010, on the very day that Esmeralda turned 21. Her mother had finally reunited with her son weeks before, and on June 20, Esmeralda appeared and met her brother for the first time. In the following weeks, Esmeralda became an office assistant of The Reprobate, aiding him in booking decisions and the day to day running of PWA. She would occasionally be the voice of reason, and would sometimes force The Reprobate's mind back to the Dark Ages of his illustrious heel days, causing chaotic situations between wrestlers. At Locked n Loaded 2010, Esmeralda was scheduled to wrestle Christina Hernandez in the first ever PWA female vs. female match. The contest ended up becoming a brawl when Roc Anderson entered the ring to seemingly aid his valet Christina. This lead to The Reprobate running in for the save, and the match becoming an intergender tag team match. Christina ended up showing her true colors by becoming a fan favorite, hugging her longtime boyfriend The Reprobate in the middle of the ring, blood dripping from Rep on to her. The tides also changed for Esmeralda, having been visually jealous of any woman who approached or received attention from her brother, she finally turned on him, hitting a low blow to her own flesh and blood, leading to Roc Anderson caning The Reprobate. Esmeralda pinned Rep for a three count, effectively making her jump to Roc Anderson's side official. Esmeralda then played a major part in the PWA World Heavyweight Championship picture at Dead End 2, helping Roc Anderson and West Newhaven conceive a plan to get the title off of Chris Williams. She instructed West Newhaven to go to the ring and insult the PWA and New Jersey to lure Rep in to the ring to attack West once and for all. She then ordered Anderson to catch Rep in the ring and slam him through a table in the corner, which sent Rep to the hospital that night and away from the arena. Later that night, the plan was revealed when Roc extorted a title match out of Chris, playing to Chris' one true weakness, his pride. He challenged Chris to a match, and the champion, never once backing down, finally succumbed to the pressures of being World Heavyweight Champion. His lingering injuries proved to be no match for the fresh Roc Anderson, who, on that night, finally broke through the glass ceiling and claimed his first ever World Heavyweight Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ton of Bricks'' - (Running seated senton aka Earthquake Splash) **''Vertigo Driver'' - (DDT) *'Signature moves' **Atomic noogie **Leg lariat **Snot rag *'Wrestlers managed' **The Reprobate **'Roc Anderson' *'Entrance themes' **"Filthy/Gorgeous" by The Scissor Sisters (PWA) External links